Someone Holds Me
by serenity's hope
Summary: North hates Jack's lake, mainly because all he can think of when he sees it is the 11 year old Jackson died in his arms on Christmas eve. But Jack remembers it differently. Once upon a December song fic


_Dancing bears painted wings,_

_things I almost remember _

_and a song someone sings_

_once upon a December. _

_Some one holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm _

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory _

_Far away, long ago _

_Glowing dim as a ember _

_Things my heart used to know _

_Things it yearns to remember _

_Some one holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm _

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory _

_Far away, long ago _

_glowing dim as a ember _

_Things my heart used to know _

_things it yearns to remember _

_And a song someone sings _

_Once upon a December._

Nicholas St. North, hated the town of Burgess. He would come there once a year for chirstmas but if North was truthful, as he usually was, he hated the town. North sighed trying to put the painful memory in the back of his head as he flew the sleigh to the town to pick up Jack for a meeting.

North sighed. 'Welcome to Burgess, Where warm hearts are always welcome.' The sign read in plan lettering. The sign sent a small chill up the Jolly Man's back. Yes, North hated the town. North thought about why he hated it once more. He thought about the small 11 year old Jackson Overland Dieing in his arms.

North thought about how much that small boy reminded him of the 15 or 16 year old Jack Frost. But the connection really did not set well in his head. North tried to keep the thoughts at bay but soon he saw the very lake that he and the boy sat on during chirstmas eve.

North tried to keep a smile on his face one like he normally wore but it was hard pressed. Small Jackson Overland had died in his arms on chirstmas eve, North remembered how he found the boy, his feet were frostbitten and his hand was being bit by a wolf which North scared away. The boy was bleeding out North had gotten there far to late.

North only found the boy by mere coincidence, when he approached the boy seemed to know who he was. The boy's voice rung loud in his head. "I Just want my sister to be safe and warm for chirstmas."

North did not respond to the boy's request instead he took the boy in to his lap and wrapped his cloak around him, singing to the boy until the child fell asleep. Sandy soon appeared at North's side letting the boy die with a good dream. He knew that he could not stay for the boy, he laid the child on the lake and left the cold body for the family that would find him.

That year chirstmas was much harsher on the spirit of wonder, North felt himself fall in to his work, wiping out the memory of the small boy dieing in his arms.

North let the memory fall as he spotted Jack talking to the children whom believed in him.

"Jack you promised." Jamie and all the children said loudly together. Jack sighed he knew very well that he owed the children a song and a story. The bet he had lost when they had hit him with a snow ball.

"You guys cheated beside I'm sort of late for a meeting and if I don't leave now then North and Bunnymund will come looking for me."

"Ou promise." Sophie said looking up at Jack with a large smile showing her missing Two front teeth.

Jack looked up just in time to catch sight of North's reindeer. "See North is here I'm late. Come on guys next week I promise." Jamie kicked some snow on a small fire in front of the lake to keep the children warm.

"Yeah right." Jamie said turning around to walk to his house, before he could even make it a few feet North walked right past him, of course Jamie couldn't help but turn to look at the very large man.

"JACK! You are okay? Why are you so late? We have been waiting for hours now." North said walking up to Jack.

"Snowball fight." Jack said with a smile,

"Well you come now Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny are worried, and you children must go to bed it is midnight here, parents must be worried."

"But Jack Promised. He said that if we could hit him with one snow ball then he would sing to us and tell us a story." Sophie said looking down at the dieing embers that was once a roaring fire.

North sighed and nodded. "If you make promise then you must fulfill it." North sat next to the dieing fire. He hated this lake he hated this town but he knew Jack must have some story to tell and he would not let the boy leave with out fulfilling his promise.

Jack walked on to his lake. "Fine one song and one story but I get to combine them since you guys cheated I get to cheat too." The children smiled and sat next to North.

Jack spun his staff causing the snow on the lake to clear off and the sky to suddenly darken and snow to fall. The snow began to fall in clumps the moon light soon appeared and shadows were cast on to the lake and the trees. Making images of Easter eggs that were panted with wing and dancing bears.

Jack slowly began to sing. _"Dancing bears painted wings, Things I almost remember and a song __someone sang once upon a December."_ The wind began to howl behind Jack sounding as if music was playing.

The images of the eggs panted were gone replaced with a sight that North nearly choked on a ice sculpture of a man holding a small boy in his arms the image was the same as the one he tried to forget every time he came to this town.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm"_ North looks at Jack who was lost in the memories and the song, North wonder if Jackson Overland was Jack Frost.

"_Horse dance through a silver storm. Figures Dancing gracefully across my memories."_ The image of the boy and the man was replaced with a young version of Jack dancing with a little girl on the lake. But soon the happiness of the two dancing ended with them running fear laced in the little girl face.

"_Far away, long ago glowing dim as a ember, Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember."_

The children could not make out what they were saying but North could. "We're going to play a game Pippa its called hide and seek. You hide in that tree okay."

"I don't want to play Jack, I wanna go home I want the wolf to stop chasing us!"

"Really but he just wants to play, come on Pippa just get up the tree." Jack picked up his five year old sister and placed her in the tree. A lone wolfs stocked slowly out of the forest, Jack picked up a rock and tossed it at the wolf, the chase was at hand. Jack only got as far as to the lake when the wolf pounced but it was scared away far to late.

"_Some one holds me safe and warm, Horses prance through a silver storm, Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory"_

The figure of North scared the wolf away, then picked up the boy and a rhythm could be heard by the wind reciting a old Russian lullaby. The man held the boy in his arms tightly until the boy fell asleep. Then the man placed the boy on the lake leaving him for it was the only thing he could do, for the now dead boy. The snow picked up and the images were no more all that was left was Jack standing alone on his lake.

Jacks voice mixed with the melody of the wind. "_Far away, long ago glowing dim as a ember Things my heart used to know things it yearns to remember. And a song someone sings Once upon a December." _

"There you have a song and story." Jack said walking up to the fire pushing a small amount of snow in to it.

"What happen to the boy?" Jamie asked, standing up dusting the snow off his pants.

"The moon would not allow him to die on Christmas so it saved him. The boy then got up and went to get his sister out of the tree." Jack stopped for a moment looking at the last ember of the fire. "I think anyways, I can't really remember the story all I know is he didn't die."

"You are sure of this?" North asked swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Yeah after all that was me and I didn't die then." Jack said while smiling. The rest of the children left smiling at the song jack had given to them. But something felt cold and sad as they left Jack and North. But after all it was just a song, they thought.

"So did Bunnymund tell you about the way I tricked him?" Jack Laughed as he walked to the sleigh with North in tow. "I mean he really needed to pay attention it so wasn't all my fault." North didn't respond he just watched the boy.

"You lied." North said stopping Jack in his tracks.

"What?"

"The boy he died, he died on chirstmas eve. Jackson Overland died that night." North looked down thinking about how all the times he filled to many glasses with eggnog thinking of that event all the times he would tell his yeti's to banish any wolfs they found.

Jack laughed but the laugh soon died away. "North I am Jackson Overland, My full name is Jackson Overland Frost, I just go by Jack frost for short, I didn't die, not that Christmas anyways."

"You are sure of this?" North asked almost hopeful.

"Well yeah I don't remember much but I know my name and how I died and it was just a story. Anyways will you talk to the kangaroo for me, he's really mad."

North nodded and half heatedly listened to Jack talk about the prank he had done to Bunnymund. All North wanted was to hold the boy once more and let the feeling of the lost boy sink away from his heart. All north wanted was to make sure Jack frost was safe for now on.

**A/N Could not get that song out of my head sorry it wasn't that good but at least now I can think of something beside dancing bears and north holding Jack warmly. **


End file.
